not just any love story
by gingysnaps
Summary: becky's whole family were wrestlers he grandad,her dad and now even her twin brother.so she always promised herself she would never get romanticly involed with one. but her plans are soon to change in a unexpected way.which path would she eventually chose
1. Chapter 1

Becky hated the flight from England back to her home town of Knoxville, Tennessee. Other people would just sleep though the tiring long journey, but for some reason the idea of sleeping front of strangers freaked her out. Not long now she would be back on her cosy family farm, tending to horses and riding until she could no more. Well before that, there would be a small detour first. To see her brother. Hopefully her flight would be much longer or he'd would kill her for missing the match.

A hour later she managed to finally get to the stadium, hopefully not too late. The food hall before you get into the main part where the match was actually happening was near enough empty just a few stragglers who didn't like who was fighting. Becky didn't mind watching the wrestling matches mainly because she had been brought up into it. Her grandfather and her father were wrestlers and now her twin brother. She had just missed the end of the match and she knew he would hold that against her pushing her way thought the crowd, she hoped that it was the same security guards that were stopping all the fan boys and girls from getting backstage, and this time she would have no fuss getting backstage. Today was her lucky day Gregg and Pete were on guard, she had spent a many a match fetching these two drinks and stuff they would need. She didn't always watch the matches she found them quite reparative.

"hey becks" Gregg who was a short but well built blonde guy shouted to her.

"Hey Gregg, how's things guys" she looked at Pete who was stopping a young screaming girl from push her way backstage, nodded as of a way of saying everything's ok.

"We're good becks; we haven't seen you in ages. I'd say a good year"

"Yeah been work busy and I finally decide a trip home was on the cards, i mean who else is gonna fetch you drinks while there matches are on. To be honest I'm getting a little bored of England" it was true work had been busy but the excitement and spark that she originally found over there had gone. It was definitely nice to be back.

"Hey home is where your hearts is, anyway I suppose you want to see ya brother" Gregg signalled her thought. She had missed him how ever brothers can be annoying particularly twin brothers.

A crowd of half naked well built men stood round talking. Becky scanned the room looking for a specific guy. There, she knew from the sleeves of tattoos that it was him. She knew most of them so she wasn't worried of them seeing her, most of them being good friends, brothers almost. Looking after her while matches were on, looking to her left she saw edge talking to stone cold. She nodded in his direction, and he responded by nodding back. Stopping behind a 6ft 4 well tanned guy who was plastered in tattoos, reaching out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey randy"

"Hey sis thanks for finally showing" randy Orton replied with a big smile on his face and his arms open wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks thanks for reading, i know this ones short but please review and let me know what your thinking **

Randy loved seeing his sister no matter what she always managed to bring a big smile to his face. But since she moved to England he had cherished moments like these, even though she was over a hour late. Hugging her tight mean he felt close to her. Being twins meant they had a extra special bond, they even had their own language, which they once made up to stop their parents from discovering there plans.

"So then sis... I missed you, how come you left it so long to come back" randy zipped up his jacket and started walking away from his locker.

"You know I've been busy I couldn't get time off, everyone was in need of my amazing photography skills. But I'm here now and starving. Lets go taco bell." His sisters apatite didn't surprise him, she ate some much but never seemed gained anything to her petite curvy figure. No much ever changes about her apart from her hair and this time it looked like a bright magenta.

"Ok but we're not ordering everything like you did last time" he turned to face hi sister and bust into laughter; she was pulling her fake sulk face. They jumped into the car, he knew this was the best time to 20 question her and not have to worry her running away from the questions.

"So have you got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Every time you ask me this question, and you always get the same answer. No i haven't but if i was to have one I certain wouldn't tell you"

"Why not, I am your brother"

"Exactly, Mr overprotective, I know what your like. You threatened to kill my boyfriend before and we was only 10 years old" he wasn't overprotective, he just didn't want to she her get hurt. It was lucky really that she didn't ever want to date a wrestler, because the majority of them were complete jerks and he didn't want to have to kick all there asses.

"Ok I'll drop it but just wait till you she mom, she's going to asking the same questions"

"Well I have a better answer for her tomorrow when we see her"

"About that I've got a match tomorrow now but as soon as its over, we can set off the ranch" pulling into taco bell, he was expecting his sister to be upset this but she looked quite contempt.

"That's fine, one more day doesn't matter, but you owe me" they had always said i owe you but no one ever took score. Checking the menu he always had the same the volcano taco meal. A tiny squeal came out Becky.

"Oh my god, they have Dorito tacos, when did this happen. I want one now, get me one now and I'll let you off for putting me back a day" randy couldn't help but smile, he had missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that's liked it so far, I'm getting into this story, so I couldn't wait to post this chapter, the story will start heating up soon keep reading and reviewing

Becky awoke from the best dream ever, she had married Gerard Butler from Ps.i love you and it was about to get hot and steamy when she had woke. She thought there was no point in staying in bed after a dream like that, so she pulled the duvet back and through a jacket and her slippers on and walked downstairs. There standing by the cooker was a topless brother cooking breakfast, pancakes to be exact. She decided to sit down at the table which he had laid out beautiful with fresh flowers and orange juice.

"Morning did you sleep ok" he said piling the pancakes on a plate and shoving them in front of her.

"Yes thank you like a baby married to Gerard Butler" she looked at her brother face which was completely puzzled at what she had just said but he shuck it off and blamed on just waking up. She had had pancakes for breakfast; back at home in England her typical breakfast would be a typical fry up with bacon, eggs, sausage, and beans. The works. So it was nice to have them for a change, and randy made them just like there mother did when they were younger.

"Eat up cause its going to be a long day"

Becky decided that she could be bothered to see her brother being beat up today, as she could do it herself, any other day. Maybe a little exploring was in called for, a snoop round the locker rooms or maybe a trip up to the offices. Then after that, a trip to the food court was in order. She had been walking a good 10 minutes when she realised she was a little bit lost, mainly because the corridors all looked the same. Everywhere there seem to be gray walls and brown doors. Maybe if she took this door she might come out to somewhere that looked familiar. She put hear ear up against the door and slowly turned the silver handle. Looking around no one was in there but she now knew that she was in the locker round and hopefully someone that she knew would come in and point her in the right direction. She walked over to the red metal benches in the middle of the room, sat down and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was the first chance all day that becks had got to look at it. Two new messages; first one from her mom: _can't wait to see you tomorrow love mom xx_. Second one was from her good mate Gary back in England: _hey Hun hope you having a good time but we want you back soon things ain't the same without you speak soon xx._

"Hey beautiful are you lost, cause only people with the right passes should be here" the guy startled Becky that she dropped her phone. Stood behind her was a 6ft 2 dark haired muscular guy with the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"I have passes and I am if you must know I am allowed back here" Becks didn't mean to be so snappy but he had startled her. His tattoos started from both of his wrist and slithered all the way up his arms and onto his chest.

"ok little lady, but I am guessing your lost by the look on your face" becks turned to pick up her phone and stood back up realising that this guy was right behind her.

"No of course not I was just finding a nice quite place for a bit" he seemed like a sarcastic git so she wasn't going to tell him that she was really lost. Some how there was a charm about him that she liked.

"Yeah ok, if you say so" he turned around a walked over to his locker, she noticed the name CM Punk on his tee shirt.

"I guess your CM punk then, my brothers mentioned you a couple of times but nothing important" she smirked at herself; he turned around intrigued at what she said.

"And what has your brother said about me exactly" you could see him trying to work out who her brother was.

"He said you talk too much and that you're a lousy fight"

"Really and please tell me who your brother is"

"Oh no one really" she wanted to keep him guessing, which she was enjoying to much

"Well if you don't mind, maybe you could tell me your name" she soon realised that she was being very flirty with this guy she had only just met. Just as she went to say her name the door opened and in walked her brother, the match must have been over, because he had his sweater on and bag in hand. Randy scoured a look at punk.

"So this is where your hiding, thought you wanted to get of as soon as. So we could get to moms quicker" Becky picked up her bag and start to walk over to her brother.

"Oh so this is your brother" punk turned his back and carried on with getting ready.

"Yeah and what" randy was getting on the defensive side; becks thought maybe it was about the best time to go.


End file.
